Cole Evans
Cole Evans is the main protagonist of Power Rangers: Wild Force. He is the Red Lion Ranger of the Wild Force Power Rangers. History As the Red Ranger, his known arsenal are the Animarium Armor, Wild Force Rider, Red Savage Cycle, and Growl Phone. His Wild Zords are Red Lion, Green Gorilla, and Red Falcon. Cole fights with the ferocity of the Blazing Lion. Cole is approximately 20 years of age. In 1982 (ten years before the original series), Richard and Elizabeth Evans took their infant son Cole with them on an expedition to the Amazon to find evidence of Animaria. They were accompanied by Viktor Adler, a colleague who had feelings for Elizabeth, and was hurt by her marriage to Richard. The trio of scientists found seeds which were the remnants of the original Master Org. Viktor saw this as a way to gain power to get revenge on Richard and Elizabeth. He ate the seeds, and became the new Master Org. As he hunted down the couple, Elizabeth hid Cole in the wilderness. Victor eventually caught them and killed them. He never did find Cole. Cole was found by a tribe of natives who raised him as their own. Cole's life in the wilderness has greatly prepared him to be a Ranger. He has amazing agility, sharp senses, and thinks on his feet. When the natives felt Cole was old enough, they gave him a few items they found on him as a baby - a picture of his parents, and the Red Lion orb. With only these two things to go on, Cole left the wilderness for the city of Turtle Cove to find his destiny. Shortly after, he was found by Princess Shayla and the Rangers, and chosen by the Red Lion to be the Red Wild Force Ranger. After Master Org was destroyed, Cole's powers were taken away, and he used his talents to help animals. Personality Cole has a love for animals and the wilderness. He immediately fell in love with his new home on the Animarium. His connection with nature allows him to communicate with animals, including the Wild Zords. He once tried to appeal to the heart of an Org, only to find with his senses that the Org had none. Cole is a bit inexperienced in the ways of civilized man, but approaches each new challenge with zeal, such as learning to ride his Savage Cycle. Red Wild Force Ranger Zords *Red Lion Wildzord: Cole's primary Wildzord. *Gorilla: Cole's secondary Wildzord. After the Red Lion Wilzord fell ill, the Gorilla appeared to help Cole. *Falcon: The Falconzord is Cole's third Wildzord. Arsenal *Growl Phone *Crystal Saber **Animal Crystals *Red Lion Fang **Lion Blaster *Falcon Summoner *Falconator *Animarium Armor *Savage Cycle *Wild Force Rider Trivia * Cole was the first Power Ranger to have lost both of his parents, followed by Hunter and Blake Bradley and Trent Fernandez. Other Rangers have lost either a mother (Justin Stewart, Dana and Ryan Mitchell and Cam Watanabe) or a father (Schuyler "Sky" Tate). Although he also lost his mother, he is also officially the first Ranger to have lost his father before Sky, although the latter may also be the first Ranger to lose his father, but not his mother. * Cole's role call is Blazing Lion, just like his Super Sentai counterpart. See Also Kakeru Shishi Category:Wild Force Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Update Template